Teenage Troubles Part 4
by FunkyDiva
Summary: Simon and Riley have been friends forever but Riley is holding a deep secret from him, which could cause trouble. Meanwhile Ruthie is having problems with Annie and Mary returns home upset.
1. Part 1

Teenage Troubles Rated PG-13  
  
Summary: Simon and Riley have been friends forever but Riley is holding a deep secret from him, which could cause trouble. Meanwhile Ruthie is having problems with Annie and Mary returns home upset.  
  
It was dinnertime at the Camden house and like always there sat Annie, Eric, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie and the twins. Annie served up vegetable lasagne, which was Ruthie's favourite meal, but tonight was different.  
  
"We always have this on Tuesday can't we have something different for a change" said Ruthie pulling a face at the food on her plate.  
  
"Ruthie it's your favourite I thought you always like having it on Tuesday" reply Annie  
  
"Well I don't I am sick of having the same thing. I want something different now" complained Ruthie  
  
"Ruthie Camden how dare you speak to your mother now you say sorry now or you can go up to your room and think about how you have acted" said Eric  
  
Ruthie said nothing and got up from her seat and went up to her room and slammed her door.  
  
"That's not Ruthie at all" said Annie breaking the silence  
  
"Mum she's 13 that's how all 13 year olds act" laughed Simon  
  
"Well still she doesn't have to be so rude to your mum" reply Eric  
  
"Don't worry mum I'll speak to her later" said Lucy  
  
They all carried on with their dinner while Ruthie sat in her room. Ruthie didn't know why she acted like that because she loved vegetable lasagne but instead of feeling bad about what she said she felt good and it gave her a real energy booster.  
  
Later that night Lucy walked into her and Ruthie's room to find Ruthie doing homework. Lucy decided to keep quiet to let Ruthie tell her what's wrong as it always work when Mary did it to her. She sat down on her bed and begun reading a magazine and in the corner of her eye she could see Ruthie keep looking at her and finally the silence was broken.  
  
"Lucy I'm not going to tell you what's wrong and only cause this silent treatment works on you by Mary doesn't mean it's going to work on me" said Ruthie  
  
"Ruthie whatever it is you know its better to talk it out" reply Lucy  
  
"What so you can be praise by mum and dad for helping me I don't think so" said Ruthie  
  
Lucy felt hurt by Ruthie's comment and Ruthie saw that she was hurt by the look on her face and this time instead of feeling good like she did with mum she felt awful.  
  
"Luce I'm really sorry I didn't know what came over me" said Ruthie  
  
Lucy walked over to Ruthie's bed and sat next to her and put her arm around her.  
  
"Ruthie please tell me what's wrong mum is really upset what you said and I know as well as you know that this isn't the real you" said Lucy  
  
"I can't really explain it but I sleep on it and let you know tomorrow" reply Ruthie  
  
"Ok but remember you can always talk to me ok" said Lucy giving her little sister a cuddle  
  
Meanwhile Annie and Eric were talking in the kitchen about Ruthie when the doorbell went.  
  
"I'll go and get and then I go up and talk to Ruthie" said Eric  
  
Eric walked to the door and opens it to find Mary in tears.  
  
"Mary" said a shocked Eric  
  
"Daddy I'm so glad you're here" reply Mary falling into Eric's arms.  
  
Well that's part 1finished and if I get some good reviews then I will carry on the story. 


	2. Part 2

Teenage Troubles Part 2 Rated PG-13  
  
Summary: Simon and Riley have been friends forever but Riley is holding a deep secret from him, which could cause trouble. Meanwhile Ruthie is having problems with Annie and Mary returns home upset.  
  
Eric stood there with Mary in his arms. He had dreamt about this for ages where Mary would return but not like this, not with her so upset.  
  
"Who was it?" said Annie walking into the hallway to find Eric and Mary.  
  
"Mary" said a shocked Annie seeing her daughter in floods of tears  
  
"Mum" reply a crying Mary falling into Annie's arms  
  
"Oh my god sweetheart what's wrong" asked Annie hugging her daughter tightly  
  
"Come on lets go into the living room and get you warm and dry first" said Eric leading the way with Mary and Annie behind.  
  
Meanwhile Simon was talking on the phone with Riley. Riley was Simon's best friend since forever and was the only girl to be his best friend and Simon was the only boy to be her best friend. They had other best friends but their relationship was different but couldn't be explained.  
  
"Riley please say you said no to that Tony guy" said Simon sitting on his bed  
  
"And why would I say no and anyway I should say the same thing to you about Cecilia why do like her she is so snobby and you could do so much better" reply Riley  
  
"Everyone sees the bad side of her but once you get to know her she's pretty nice" reply Simon  
  
"Yeah whatever" said Riley  
  
"Oh I nearly forgot what were you and Katie talking about today at lunch that was so important that no one else not even me could hear" asked Simon  
  
"Nothing ok" snap Riley  
  
"Riley what's wrong" asked Simon knowing the only time Riley snaps at him is when she doesn't want him to know about something  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just a bit tired I better get some sleep so I see you tomorrow" reply Riley trying to change the subject  
  
"Ok goodnight" said Simon before hanging up. He knew that wasn't the real reason but he was tired too so he decided he would find out tomorrow.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs in the living room Eric, Annie and Mary all sat by the fire so Mary could get warm without going upstairs and getting the whole family worried.  
  
"So sweetheart you ready to tell us what's wrong" asked Eric  
  
Mary didn't say anything but nodded  
  
"Whatever it is me and your father will always be with you" reply Annie knowing that in the past there relationship wasn't that good.  
  
"Me and Jack got into a argument and he.he.he" but before Mary could finish she broke down in tears again  
  
"Oh Mary" said Annie feeling the pain of her daughter  
  
"He what sweetheart" said Eric  
  
Mary wipe her eyes and took a deep breath "He hit me" said Mary bursting into tears again  
  
"He hit you" shouted Eric  
  
"Eric please your disturb the other kids and we don't want them down here" reply a angry Annie  
  
"I'm so sorry mum and dad you were right he wasn't right for me and I'm so sorry I hurt you all" cried Mary  
  
"Shhh baby everything's going to be ok" said Annie hugging Mary  
  
Eric joined in with the hugging and all three of them were unaware of Ruthie sitting on the stairs listening to everything they said.  
  
Ruthie felt sad for her sister but she now felt that her mum would never pay attention to her life and what was happening so she begun to think of a plan to get back the attention and walk back to bed. 


	3. Part 3

Teenage Troubles Part 3 Rated PG-13  
  
Simon awoke to voices downstairs. He yawned and slowly got up from his bed. He could smell waffles being made and knew something good or bad had happen as those were the only times that the Camden's had waffles. He walks downstairs and as he made it into the kitchen he saw Mary talking with Eric.  
  
"Mary what you doing here" said Simon with a smile  
  
"Hey Simon" reply Mary getting up  
  
"I can't believe your home," said Simon walking towards her to give her a hug.  
  
Both brother and sister hugged and after a minute they let go of each other.  
  
"Does everyone else know you're here" asked Simon sitting down at the breakfast counter  
  
"Umm no I arrived late last night" reply Mary  
  
"So why you back I mean don't get me wrong I love you being back but where's Jack" asked a curious Simon  
  
"Simon let your sister settle in ok " said Annie quickly passing him a plate of waffles to shut him up.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Ruthie had just woken up. She decided that wearing make- up would sure enough wind her mum up which would be easy to start a fight with her. She walks over to the dresser and started to put on eye shadow. After 20 minutes of putting make-up on, having a shower and putting her school uniform on she was ready to face Annie. She walks downstairs but before entering the kitchen she pulled up her skirt to make it a bit shorter.  
  
"Hey mum, dad" said Ruthie walking over to the sink  
  
"Ruthie have you seen whose here" said Eric  
  
Ruthie turned round to see Mary smiling at her  
  
"Mary your back" said Ruthie running towards her sister to hug her  
  
"Oh Ruthie I missed you so much" reply Mary  
  
Annie smiled but then she begun noticing the make-up and her short skirt  
  
"Ruthie go back upstairs now and washed the make-up off and pull down your skirt" said Annie in a angry voice.  
  
"Mum I'm older enough and my skirt isn't that short" reply Ruthie knowing her plan was starting to work  
  
"Don't be stupid now do what I have told you to do" shouted Annie  
  
"No" shouted back Ruthie  
  
Simon begun to smile and laughed.  
  
"Simon get ready for school" said Eric  
  
"Fine fine" reply Simon dragging himself back up the stairs  
  
"Ruthie I don't want to tell you again" said Annie  
  
"It's my body and I can do whatever I want to do" said Ruthie  
  
"Not when your living under this roof now go and wash the make-up off"  
  
Mary watched the argument and it reminded her the arguments she and Annie used to have.  
  
"I'm going to school bye everyone" said Ruthie leaving the back way.  
  
Before Annie could follow her Eric kept her back  
  
"Darling leave it ok let her and you calm down" said Eric  
  
"Eric Ruthie has never acted like this" reply Annie trying not to cry  
  
"If it's any help I could try and talk to her" asked Mary  
  
"No Mary you just rest ok you've been through a lot" said Annie  
  
"Mum I want to get my normal life back and that means all the stuff I used to do including talking to Ruthie" reply Mary  
  
Meanwhile Simon was getting ready for school when the phone rang. He walked over and pick it up.  
  
"Hello" said Simon  
  
"Hey Simon it's Cecilia I think there is something you should know" Cecilia said  
  
"What" reply Simon trying to sound cool  
  
"Your so called Riley friend has got a big secret" Cecilia reply Simon didn't say anything  
  
"If you want to find out what it is meet me at the front of the school" said Cecilia before hanging up  
  
Simon put the phone down and felt a lump in his throat.  
  
Please keep reviewing or I won't continue the story. 


	4. Part 4

Teenage Troubles Part 4 Rated PG-13  
  
Lucy couldn't believe her sister was home. She had really missed Mary and the girlie talks they used to have about boys and clothes.  
  
"So Luce how you and Kevin getting on" asked Mary looking around Lucy and Ruthie's room.  
  
"Never been happier" reply Luce  
  
"How's Robbie" said Mary  
  
"He's fine oh here's the postcard we got from him last week. His loving France" said Lucy showing Mary the postcard  
  
"His so lucky" reply Mary reading the card  
  
Lucy watched her sister and knew something was wrong. She adore Jack and would never come back without him.  
  
"So how's Jack" asked Lucy  
  
"Busy" reply Mary  
  
"Mary why do I get the feeling your not telling me something" said Lucy  
  
"What you talking about" smiled Mary  
  
"You are such a bad liar" reply Lucy  
  
"Lucy if I tell you, you can't blab it to Simon or Ruthie not even Matt or Kevin ok" said Lucy being serious  
  
"I promise" reply Lucy thinking the worse  
  
"Me and Jack had a big argument and he hit me" explain Mary  
  
"Are you ok" asked a worried Lucy  
  
"Yes but a bit shaken up so I have left him and come back here. Mum and dad know of course but no one else" reply Mary  
  
"I could ask Kevin if he would get arrested for hitting you" asked Lucy  
  
"No Lucy I told you can't tell no one ok" said Mary  
  
"Ok I won't but if people suspect that something's wrong you know me I usually can't hide things for long so you better make up a story on why you left Jack" said Lucy  
  
The two sisters sat there and carried on talking.  
  
It was 7:45am and Simon got out his car and started to walk to the front of the school and the nearer he got he could see a bunch of people around Cecilia. He begun to get nervous again and half of him didn't want to know but the other half did. He pushes his way through people and got to the front.  
  
"Oh there you are Simon I can now start" said Cecilia with a smile  
  
"Cecilia can't you just tell me" said Simon  
  
"But that wouldn't be fun" laughed Cecilia  
  
"Everyone knows Riley Smith as a good girl but I have something here that will change your thoughts about her" said Cecilia  
  
"Cecilia please" said Simon trying to stop Cecilia but she ignore him  
  
"It seems that Riley his going to weigh on some pounds that's right everyone Riley is pregnant" smiled Cecilia  
  
Simon couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wanted to see the proof for himself.  
  
"Give me that" said Simon snatching a piece of paper from Cecilia  
  
Simon read what must have been Riley's school file. Cecilia was right she was pregnant.  
  
"And I thought she was your best friend. Don't worry I be here for you" said Cecilia kissing him on the cheek  
  
Simon felt numb. How could she hide this for me he thought? All sorts of things were going his mind. He then heard someone call out Riley's name.  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you" said one boy to Riley  
  
"You been a very naughty girl" said a brown haired girl  
  
"What you talking about" said Riley looking confused  
  
"Oh look who it is" said Cecilia with Simon by his side  
  
"Simon what's wrong you look like you have just seen a ghost" said Riley  
  
"I can't believe you never told me" said Simon  
  
"Told you what" reply Riley  
  
"That your pregnant" smile Cecilia  
  
"What" said a shocked Riley  
  
"Don't lie because I have seen your school file" butted in Simon  
  
"You been reading my school file" shouted Riley  
  
"That's not the point I thought we were best friends and told each other everything" reply Simon  
  
"And I'm telling you I'm not pregnant why don't you believe me" said Riley starting to cry  
  
"Riley we have the proof just admit it you been sleeping around" said Cecilia  
  
"I haven't so shut up" scream Riley nearly hitting Cecilia  
  
"So what's your reason then" laughed Cecilia  
  
"Do you wanna know my real reason, I was rape and I'm not pregnant anymore cause I had a abortion so does that answer your question" cried Riley running off  
  
"Riley" shouted Simon after her  
  
"How could you Simon. I thought you were my best friend" said Riley wiping her tears  
  
"Why didn't you tell me" said Simon beginning to cry  
  
"I just couldn't now leave me alone" said Riley before running off.  
  
Simon stood there crying and all he wanted to happen was the ground to sallow him up. 


End file.
